


[Podfic] build a town at the bottom of the ocean

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur buys an island. It takes Eames a year to figure out which one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] build a town at the bottom of the ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [build a town at the bottom of the ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181590) by [liketheroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketheroad/pseuds/liketheroad). 



> So this podfic has gone through two months of on/off editing, multiple recordings, a failed deadline of Canadian Thanksgiving (for reasons related to the fic), another failed deadline of American Thanksgiving, and a defrosted mini-fridge.
> 
> Anyway, this fic deserves _so much better_ , but here's my offering anyway.

**Length:** 40:46  
**Size:** 38 MB  
**Download/Listen:** [link to mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0tzv2i7y258xd9v/build+a+town+at+the+bottom+of+the+ocean.mp3)


End file.
